See me now
by Miyu-sama
Summary: SasukeSakura Okay, that is about Sakura and Sasuke after the timeskip Sasuke gets the chance to see Sakura a second time – what’ll happen?


See me now

(SasukeSakura) Okay, that is about Sakura and Sasuke after the timeskip; Sasuke gets the chance to see Sakura a second time – what'll happen?

Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto not mine, although I wouldn't mind if it was.

A/N: Oh my god, I think I'm a little NejiTenten and SasukeSakura fanatic… Well, never mind.-

"…"- People speaking

'…'- People thinking

… - Inner person's speaking

"Bye, Mum, I'm off!" Fifteen year old Haruno Sakura called out. "Okay, good luck, my dear!" "Hai." With that she slammed the door behind her and headed towards the Gates. It was late afternoon, so it would be dark within an hour or so. Just when she made the first step out of town, she noticed the yell of a familiar voice: "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wait!" She turned around to see her blonde team-mate. "What is it, Naruto?" "You sure to do this mission? I mean, it's quite dangerous and maybe I should go with you." the shinobi mused. The Kunoichi smiled a little, then she answered: "No, I'm sorry. Either it's me to persuade him that he is doing wrong or no-one. If I fail…" A single tear appeared in Sakura's eye, but she blinked it away fast and continued. "If I fail… it's your turn… or our turn or I don't know who's turn, but please understand that today, today I have to go alone. I sure have a lot time spent on this day…. Anyways, I'm going now. See you, Naruto." She waved at him, turned around and was out of sight soon after. So soon, that she didn't hear Naruto's words: "Sakura-chan… you don't need to bring him back, you succeed just by convincing him… I would happy just to see you back here, no matter what happened to teme."

The pinkette knew that her mission was not as easy as she seemed to be back at Konoha. It was her first solo-mission and it would be Sasuke she had to face. Maybe also Orochimaru. If so, she had to face death. Oh, boy, was she prepared for that. But she wasn't the one to moan. She had been begging her teacher, the Godaime, for months to give her this mission, although she was no Jounin, although it was an A-rank. 'Someday I'm gonna thank her. If I survive the mission, that is.' She thought, a bit bitterly. Right now she was already in Tea. The last ally country before Oto. Before the enemy. Before the traitor. Before her confused friend. Before her lost love. Before Uchiha Sasuke. She sighed. 'Why the hell would he like to live there, anyways? Together with an old, disgusting creeper? Geez, all that to gain power? He sure wants to avenge his clan… Well I'll show him.' The teenager thought, her green orbs filled with enthusiasm, courage and optimism. "Young miss!" A voice spoke to her. "Nani?" "You know where you're going? In this direction is…" "I know, and you know what? I have someone to talk to there. Thank you for worrying." As soon as Sakura had answered, as soon was she gone. The old woman still stood there, wondering if Sakura was mentally insane or longing for death. "I don't know what you want to do there, young miss, I only know you have to be quite determined to do it, because you go to Oto for it, which is like sacrificing yourself." She ended aloud. Sakura didn't hear, she was in Oto, in front of the place where she saw Sasuke the last time. She picked up a stone, her grip grew hard on it, so hard, that it shattered into thousands of pieces. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered merely audible.

Suddenly a kunai attacked her, missing her head only by inches. Alarmed she got in fighting stance. "Who is there? Show yourself already!" Hell, Sakura was pissed. 'What freaking idiot dared to ruin my Sasuke-kun-remembering-moment?!' Kill him, sister, or her, just beat the bastard to a bloody pulp. Shannaro! Her inner self advised. "Long time, no see, Sakura." The familiarity of the voice made her freeze. The one to ruin her special moment ironically was the special one she came to that place for: Sasuke. She calmed down. 'I mustn't show any weakness… I have a mission…' Sakura repeated that thought mentally over and over again. 'Keep the conversation… you don't want to fight.' Keeping Sasuke talk was real hard-work, she knew that from their Genin days. "Sasuke-kun. Nice to see that you're still alive." She smiled at him. "If you're not away in thirty seconds I have to fight you. Unfortunately, I know what your weaknesses are." The raven-haired boy replied. Sakura took a step forward, towards Sasuke, then she announced: "You know what?! I don't want to fight you." She waited for his answer. "You will have to." The Uchiha grinned confidently. "No, I will not. I'd rather die than fighting someone like you." Sakura crossed her arms to underline that she wouldn't fight. Sasuke was slightly taken aback. 'What does she mean by someone like you?' He heard her voice again: "I bet you wonder what I'm talking about? You're simply not worth to fight against. You're a coward, Sasuke-kun. You have no right to claim the title of an avenger anymore! You know what? Itachi would laugh at your behaviour at the moment." The shinobi gritted his teeth: "You should not have said that. I hope you're prepared to die, Sakura." She looked at him with her emerald eyes. He glared at her. Three years ago, she would have cried, but now she burst into laughter. "What is so funny about being killed?!" Uchiha Sasuke was angry. He threw a few shuriken at his former team-mate, which she easily dodged, although she was chuckling. Sakura hurried to stop laughing to answer her childhood crush's question: "Oh my, Sasuke-kun. Do you think I would go on an A-rank without being prepared to die? Do you think I'm still the little girl you knew? We are sentimental, aren't we?"

He was startled. She was right. He looked at her fragile frame. She was grown up, her curves were built up, her clothes were different. He didn't know anything about the older Sakura. She took another step in his direction. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not angry with you. I'm more… disappointed. You see, back then, when we were still the old team seven…-" "The old team seven?" Sasuke was a bit nervous about her answer. "Tsunade-sama assigned a new member. His name is Sai. He has to fulfil your parts, he is nice in his own ways, just like you three years ago…" "Seems like you live happily without me." He muttered. "It's not our fault that a certain boy rather gained a pedophil snake's power than looking for the real one together with his frends, his comrades. You sure that you graduated as Iruka-sensei's best student? It might haven't been noticed by you, but you're the one of us three who didn't make any success. And besides, I think you're jealous Sasuke-kun." The pink-haired Kunoichi snapped. Within ten seconds he was in front of her and hissed: "Jealous? As if I'd love you, Sakura." Sakura didn't want to show any weakness, but Uchiha Sasuke hit a nerve with that statement. She gave him a clout round the ears and grabbed him by the collar: "You don't get it, do you? Whether I love you or hate you, you wouldn't care anyhow! The same goes for Naruto. In times others gave up on you, we two stood up for you! Don't you dare say something like 'I didn't ask you to.' I'm not over! Back then, you always played the mature strong avenger and it amazed me. Thought that you would achieve all your goals. I believed that you would be able to clear every hurdle! What I see now is disappointing! Instead of going the hard way, you only ran to Orochimaru, begging for power, while Naruto and me were really training. Both of us are matured, Sasuke-kun. What have you done?! See me now, Sasuke-kun! For the first time, just try to see me. My personality, that is."

She paused for air. Sasuke stood there, looking at the enraged kunoichi. He saw her fighting with her emotions. He never knew or thought that she could overcome her inhibitions like that. He could understand what she meant. He wanted her to stop hurting herself. "Sasuke-kun… you may say I'm weak, or annoying. Maybe I am… but I wanted to tell you all those things. I do this because… I… I love you." Finally she started to cry, still holding onto Sasuke's collar. Sasuke gently pulled her hand off and said: "Sakura, I can't tell you about my feelings for you, at least not now, because I first need to make sure that everything I like or care for is safe, but… I'm willing to come back." Sakura didn't hear Sasuke's last sentences for she fainted out of exhaustion: "You already have the power I want to gain. I'm sorry that I've been so blind. Sakura… Arigatou."

The next morning Naruto stood at the Gates, expecting Sakura to return. As he saw the approaching silhouette he didn't believe his eyes. Then he smiled.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-teme. Let's bring Sakura-chan to baa-chan."

Omg, that was hard to write. I'm not very good at writing Sasuke, so I'm sorry if he's OOC. Please review, I'd like to get feedback. oo

Greetz,

Miyu


End file.
